Various strategies have been devised in view of increasing the involvement of players in games of chance and money.
Most of these strategies revolve around progressive jackpot payout systems. In essence, these systems involve a plurality of casino gaming machines, such as, for example, slot machines, linked to a central controller running a jackpot calculating program. This program increases the amount of the jackpot each time one of the gaming machine is used. The players are therefore tempted to play the linked gaming machines more often to increase their chances of winning the progressive jackpot.
It is however to be noted that there is little interaction between the players of the linked gaming machines. Indeed, each player plays his own game. Furthermore, if the progressive jackpot is won by a player, it is detrimental to the other players since the amount of the jackpot is usually brought back to a predetermined minimal amount.
There is therefore no incentive to play the progressive jackpot game systems as a group of players, where each player may positively influence the gains of every winning players.